1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical transformers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of electrical transformers for integrated circuits (ICs) and IC packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical transformers are typically used in a variety of microelectronic circuit applications such as, for example, power converters, power delivery devices, power isolation devices, and radio frequency (RF) and microwave circuitry including matching networks, oscillators, amplifiers, and filters. Because discrete transformers result in losses, for example, due to parasitic capacitance and resistance in connecting them to an integrated circuit and because discrete transformers incur a relatively high cost for assembly, transformers are preferably fabricated on-chip; that is, integrated on an integrated circuit, and/or in a package housing an integrated circuit.